


Should've Known

by Aryagraceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flying, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, tired Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi finds himself without a sweatshirt.





	Should've Known

“You know, everyone always said this was coming.” Kakashi grunts, twisting in his seat and nearly catching Sakura’s nose with an elbow as he shuffles out of his sweatshirt. “‘She’s going to steal your clothes, Kakashi, be careful,’ they said, and I didn’t believe them.”

“You should’ve,” Sakura says. She slides her arms into the sleeves and snorts at the sour expression on his face. “Do you really want to keep it?”

He slides down in the seat with arms crossed, tipping sideways until he’s resting on her shoulder. “No.”

“Sure?” Sakura holds her hands, obscured completely by the sleeves, in front of her. “There’s some to spare.”

“Because you’re tiny.” 

“All the better to share with,” she says, smacking his free shoulder. “Move over and let me love you.”

“We’re in public,” he mumbles, and she freezes before seeing a smirk on his lips. 

“I knew you weren’t serious,” she says.

“Sure.” 

Sakura maneuvers an arm around his shoulders, letting him settle himself before she rests her head over his. Even through the early morning crabbiness, he seeks out the corner of her jaw with masked lips before dropping back to nestle his face into her neck. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Kakashi fumbles for a hand and drags it up over his face to cover his eyes. “’f you stay like this.”

“If I don’t?”

“Too tired to think of something mean,” he yawns. “I’ll leave it up to the dogs, if Kotetsu hasn’t lost them all by now.”

“He’s got Gen and Izumo with him, I’m sure they’re fine.” Sakura tugs the neck of the sweatshirt up over her nose and closes her eyes as she lightly massages Kakashi’s temples. “Sleep for a bit, okay? I’ll be right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
